Chateando con el Renkai Tantei
by Glutamato de Sodio
Summary: Los aclamados personajes de YYH se reúnen en un salón de chat para.. perder el tiempo. Ligeramente Yaoi


Definitivamente esto es una babosada que se me ocurrió mientras recordaba viejos tiempos en mi "cyber vida".. no tengo mucho que decir así que me pasare a las aclaraciones:

Lo que escriba entre paréntesis serán aclaraciones mías durante la historia.

Lo que este en _cursiva_ serán acciones en el salón de chat.

Lo que este en _**cursiva y negrita**_ será un cambio de "escena" por ejemplo mensajes privados y esas cosas..

Será parecido a los desaparecidos salones de chat públicos de msn..

El que creo el salón tiene "mazo dorado" y será llamado Propietario, podrá expulsar a los demás participantes, así como otorgar un "mazo café" para hacerlos Anfitriones.

Al Propietario nadie lo puede expulsar, los Anfitriones podrán expulsar a otros Anfitriones y a participantes comunes.

Para hacer Propietario a alguien mas, se necesita dar el "pass" que solo el Propietario tiene..

Todo salón tiene un tema de bienvenida, el cual se le mostrara a las personas que vayan entrando al salón. Y los Anfitriones y Propietarios pueden cambiarlo a su antojo, cada vez que sea cambiado se mostrara en la ventana.

Si tienen alguna queja acerca de la falta de ortografía, no se quejen conmigo.. si no con los maleducados protagonistas.

--

Nombre del salón: Renkai Tantei Rulz!

Tema de bienvenida: Yusuke w/H no se olviden de votarme en SEXY O NO!

_El propietario Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: o o..

_Soltero pelirrojo romántico ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** jejejejeje nadie kiere votar por ti en sexy o no Urameshi

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: aaaaa kuwababas! Eres el primero en entraaaaar

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico**: klaro ke si Urameshi! Kien pensabas ke era? Eh?

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: nose eh, y ke nick tan tonto tienes puesto? Eh eh eh?

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** kallate! Pero si tu con el Papirrin ese

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ya kisieras!!

_Morena Salvaje ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**:O :O :O :O...

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico**: hola!!!!!!!!!

**Morena Salvaje:** YUSUKE!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!! DEBERÍAS ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** KEIKO????

**Morena Salvaje**: QUIEN MAS!! TARADO:

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** Y PORKE DEMONIOS TIENES ESE NICK:

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** jejejejjeje te kacharon

**Morena Salvaje:** O.O

_Morena Salvaje ha abandonado el salón de chat._

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** jajajajaajajjajajajajajjajaja

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** PERO KIEN SE KREE:

_Keiko ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ...

**Keiko:** era la cuenta de mi hermana, si!?

(no sé si Keiko tiene una hermana pero.. improvisemos)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ...

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico**: ke no tu hermana es rubia? –insertar cara arqueando una ceja-

**Keiko:** tu cállate!!

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** uyyyy ke karacteeeeeerrr

_Todo poderoso ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** y ese lelo kien es?

**Todo poderoso:** O.ó ke te pasa ehh??

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** me pasa lo ke me pasa ehh!! y kien eres!!

**Todo poderoso:** soy koenma imbecil!!

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ehh jeejeeje... hola...

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** hola koenma ¬¬

**Keiko:** ...

**Todo Poderoso:** hola yusuke ¬¬.. porke esa mirada tan fulminante?

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**:... no kiero hablar de eso ¬¬

**Keiko:** yaaaaa...

_Silver Fox ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ese deseguro es kurama jejejeje

**Silver Fox:** Hola n n.

Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi ha nombrado a Silver Fox, Anfitrión 

**Silver Fox:** Gracias o o

**Todo poderoso:** y yo ke!! yo tmb kiero mazitoo :(

Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi ha nombrado a Todo poderoso, Anfitrión 

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: para ke no llores

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** (H)... bien ke esperas urameshi, dame mazo!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: mmm... nooooo jejejejejee

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** kee!! porke!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** porke.. nooo jejejejeje

**Keiko:** Yusuke :(..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ¬¬... ke?

**Keiko:** ¿me perdonas:'(

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** mmm...

_Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi ha nombrado a Keiko, Anfitrión_

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** eyy no es justo!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** nimodo jejejeje

**Keiko:** ¿eso es un "si"?

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** si u////u

**Silver Fox:** n ñU

**Todo Poderoso:** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuu (L)(L)

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (L)(L)

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** aun asi kiero mi mazo ¬¬

**Keiko:** :D

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ps te jodes..

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ò.ó koenma dame mazo

**Todo Poderoso**: no porke me dijistes (nótese el "dijistes") lelo ¬¬

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ay ya perdon perdon..

**Todo Poderoso:** aun asi no ¬¬

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** aww ò.ó kurama dame mazo!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** no le des mazo kurama!!

**Silver Fox:** Lo siento, Kuwabara.. Yusuke no quiere n ñU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** :P

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** grrrrrrrrrrrr :

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** oye kurama, va a venir hiei?

**Silver Fox:** Me dijo que sí.. No debe tardar.

_-hn- ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ay ojala no venga ese enano con 3 ojos, es tan molesto!! deseguro ni la kompu supo prender jejejejejjee

**-hn-:** A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO, IMBECIL!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: ya llego n ñU

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** uy si uy si ke miedo

**-hn-:** ...

**Silver Fox:** Hola Hiei!! n n

**-hn-:** hola kurama..

_Silver Fox ha nombrado a -hn-, Anfitrión_

**-hn-:** o.o?

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ese enano tiene mazo y yo no!!! esto es una injusticia!!

**-hn-:** anfitrion:S que es eso?

**Todo Poderoso:** puedes expulsar gente kon el jejejee asi mira

_Todo Poderoso ha expulsado a Soltero pelirrojo romántico de el salón de chat._

**-hn-:** O.o

**_Mensajes Privados de Yusuke con Kurama_**

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: komo lograstes (nótese el "lograstes") ke hiei entrara a el salon:P

**Silver Fox:** Jeje. Con el viejo método de que Kuwabara se quedaría a solas con Yukina..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** wow o o

--

**-hn-:** hn.. quien eres?

**Todo Poderoso:** yo? ó.ò

**-hn-:** si.. tu..

_Soltero pelirrojo romántico ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** KOENMAAA!!!!

**Keiko:** o.oUUUU

**Todo Poderoso:** si? n,n

**-hn-:** hn.. esto es estupido..

**Silver Fox:** No es tan malo, Hiei n nU

**-hn-:** esto es lo que hacen los ningens para divertirse?

**Silver Fox:** Solo algunas veces..

**-hn-:** hn..

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** MALDITO KOENMA ME LAS PAGARAS!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jejejejejeje

**Silver Fox:** n.ñU

**-hn-:** por que todos tienen apodos tan estupidos?

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ganas tienes enano!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** habla el ke solo tiene de nick "hn" ¬.¬

**-hn-:** ganas tengo, pero de romperte la cara, imbecil..

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** ò.ó

**Silver Fox:** Son apodos que se pone la gente si no quiere dar su verdadero nombre, Hiei.. En los chats puedes hacer eso.

**-hn-:** hn..

_Brujita Sexy ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Brujita Sexy:** hOlaaA!

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** hola!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: hola ;)

**Keiko:** ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ya ya keiko (K)

**Brujita Sexy:** ja ja.. kE kOkeToS sOn ¬.¬

**Todo Poderoso**: botan?? ¬¬

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** botan!! hola!!

**Keiko:** hola n.n

**Brujita Sexy**: hoLa KeikO n,n HoLaA ChiKoS

**Todo Poderoso:** deja de hablar asi ¬¬

**Brujita Sexy:** pOkEeE? ¬¬

**Todo Poderoso**: porke soy el gran koenma hijo de enma y te lo ordeno u,ú

**Brujita Sexy**: asHhHhHh.. ok -.-

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** aun sigo enojado kon koenma ¬¬

**Brujita Sexy:** porke estas enojado con koenma? o.o

**Todo Poderoso:** porke hice esto jejeje

_Todo Poderoso ha expulsado a Soltero pelirrojo romántico de el salón de chat_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajaja pobre kuwababas

**Brujita Sexy:** XDD abusivo

**Todo Poderoso:** n.n

_Todo Poderoso ha nombrado a Brujita Sexy, Anfitrión_

Soltero pelirrojo romántico ha entrado a el salón de chat 

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** :

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajajajaja pobre tipo

**Keiko**: n.ñU

**Todo Poderoso:** ya pues :)

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** me las pagaras koenma ¬¬

_Yukina ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** KOENMA ERES UN MALDITO!!

**Yukina:** o.oUUUU

**Keiko:** Hola Yukina!

**Brujita Sexy:** hola Yukii!! n.n... wiii tengo mazito! genial!

_Brujita Sexy ha nombrado a Yukina, Anfitrión_

**Yukina:** anfitrion? o,o

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** BELLA YUKINA!!!

**Yukina**: kazuma? O.O

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** SI! SOY YO! EL GRAN KAZUMA KE TE ADORA (K)(K)

**Yukina:** ehmm.. hola n.ñU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajaajaja ke tonto eres kuwababas

**Todo Poderoso:** si la verdad si jajajajaja

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** de ke hablan par de babosos???

**Brujita Sexy:** de tu nick n.ñUUUU

**Soltero pelirrojo romántico:** O.O

_Soltero pelirrojo romántico ha abandonado el salón de chat YUKINA TE AMO ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**YUKINA TE AMO:** (K)(L)(K)(L)(K)(L)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ooU

**Todo Poderoso:** O.oUU

**Keiko:** n nUUUU

**Brujita Sexy:** jajaja XD

**Yukina:** este.. yo.. n.ñU

**Silver Fox:** Jeje.. n ñUUU

_-hn- ha expulsado de el salón de chat a YUKINA TE AMO por: que te pasa maldito ningen tonto!!!! cambiate ese nick inmediatamente :_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajajajjaajajjajjjaja

**Todo Poderoso:** XDDDD jajajaaja

**Yukina:** o oU

**Silver Fox:** Jaja.. No te enojes, Hiei n.n

**-hn-:** u.ú

_Kazuma ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Kazuma:** kien te krees ke eres maldito enano del demonio:

**-hn-:** hn.. no voy a discutir contigo por un metodo tan trivial como este..

**Kazuma:** eres un miedoso!! jajajajaja

**Yukina:** kazuma..

**Kazuma:** dime?? (L).(L) (ojitos de corazon XD)

**Yukina:** relajate n ñU

**Kazuma:** solo porke tu lo ordenas lindura (L).(L)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** n ñU

_Silver Fox ha cambiado su estado al de Ausente_

_-hn- ha cambiado su estado al de Ausente_

**Brujita Sexy:** kuwabara, porke tenias ese nick de soltero pelirrojo romantico? O.o

**Kazuma:** o o.. ehh..este... es la kuenta de mi hermano jeje n nU

**Todo Poderoso:** tu no tienes hermanos ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** donde habre oido ese kuento antes ¬¬..

**Keiko**: yaaaaaaaaaaaa :'(

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** u,ú

**Brujita Sexy:** o,o? de ke me perdi?

**Keiko:** u.u..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** de nada, olvidemoslo u,ú

**Brujita Sexy:** O.o..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** n n

**Kazuma:** o o... soy el unico ke no tiene mazo -.-

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** y asi seguira siendo muajajaja

**Todo Poderoso:** oigan, no kreen ke kurama y hiei no han hablado kasi nada? ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jejeje kien sabe ke estaran haciendo :O..

**Todo Poderoso:** de seguro estan en un privado :O...

**_Mensajes privados de Kurama y Hiei_**

**-hn-:** mi gabardina negra, mis botas..

**Silver Fox:** Abajo de la gabardina.. ¿Qué traes puesto? (6)

**-hn-:** una camisa negra sin mangas.. y tu? ;)

**Silver Fox:** El uniforme del Instituto.. ¿Quieres qué me lo quite:O

**-hn-:** va

---

**Keiko:** ¿y no haz estudiado nada para el examen, Yusuke? u.ú

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** no no... pasare no te preokupes :)

_El tema del salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: keiko es una bruja aburrida y fea atte yusuke_

**Keiko:** ò.ó?????

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** yo no fui O.O

**Keiko:** :

**Brujita Sexy:** ke grosero jajajaja XDD

**Yukina:** keiko no es una bruja aburrida y fea n.n

**Keiko:** ... gracias ¬¬ almenos alguien me APRECIA

_El tema del salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: es una maldita bruja horrible y super aburrida el solo verla me dan nauseas atte yukina_

**Yukina**: O.O???

**Kazuma:** mi linda yukina jamas diria semejante cosa!!!.. aunke... jajajajajjjaja

**Keiko:** : kien fue???

**Kazuma:** no me miren ami, ami nadie me kiso dar mazo ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ¬¬ yo no fui el primero!!

**Yukina:** ni yo la segunda :(

**Kazuma:** todos sabemos ke no, bella yukina (L).(L).. y yo tampoko fui porke NADIE me kiso dar MAZO ¬¬

_Yukina ha nombrado a Kazuma, Anfitrión_

**Todo Poderoso:** O.O

**Kazuma:** mi bella yukina!!! gracias, por eso te amo (K)(K)

**Yukina:** eh? n ñU

_Kazuma ha expulsado de el salón de chat a Todo Poderoso por: te lo tenias bien ganado jjaajajajajajjaa_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ajajajajaajajaaj...ja.. ya sabia ke harias algo asi ¬¬

**Keiko:** sigo enojada :

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** (F)?

**Keiko:** u.ú

_Todo Poderoso ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Todo Poderoso:** kuwabara:

**Kazuma:** jejejeje

**_Mensajes Privados de Kurama y Hiei_**

**Silver Fox**: Solo dale clic en las letras azules que dicen "Aceptar"

**-hn-:** dale

_Silver Fox le ha enviado una invitación de recibir imágenes por Webcam¿Desea Aceptar o Cancelar?_

_-hn- ha aceptado la Invitación_

_Estableciendo conexión..._

_Conexión establecida._

**-hn-:** O.O

**Silver Fox:** ;)

(estaba Kurama sin camisa y lentamente empezó a bajar la cámara... XDD)

-hn-: ...hn.. o/////////////////////o...

--

**Todo Poderoso:** alguien deme mazo!!!

_El tema de el salón de chat a sido cambiado a: nadie le de mazo al loser de koenma, es un maldito abusador ke no sabe resolver ni sus problemas y engaña a los demas para ke los hagan!!_

**Todo Poderoso:** ... KIEN FUEEEE:

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajajajajaja el loser de koenma jajajajaja

**Kazuma:** jajajajajaajjaajajja

**Brujita Sexy:** jajaja ke gracioso XD

**Todo Poderoso:** KUWABARA FUISTE TU!!!

**Kazuma:** eh? o.ó yo nicikiera se moverle a esa kosa

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jaja ke tonto

**Kazuma:** fue yusuke!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** eh? o.ó

**Keiko:** y tmb eskribiste los mios? ¬¬#

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** keiko.. enkanto.. en verdad krees ke io diria algo asi:(

**Keiko:** ...

**Yukina:** jeje n.nU

**Todo Poderoso:** denme mazo!!!!

_Brujita Sexy ha nombrado a Todo Poderoso, Anfitrión_

**Todo Poderoso:** (K) gracias

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** uy.. para mi ke hay algo ahi..

**Brujita Sexy:** o///o

**Todo Poderoso:** O///////////o

**Yukina:** son novios?

**Brujita Sexy:** ja u///ú

**Keiko:** Botan esta enojada con Koenma porque no nos había dicho que ya andaban n.n

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O.O es cierto eso koenma??

**Kazuma:** :O :O :O no lo puedo kreer!

**Todo Poderoso:** ke no puedes kreer? u///ú

**Kazuma:** ke alguien komo tu tenga novia jejejejeje

**Todo Poderoso:** ya kallate :

_Todo Poderoso ha nombrado a Kazuma, Participante_

**Kazuma:** ey!!

**Todo Poderoso:** asi te kedas ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** si si, asi te kedas u.ú

El tema de el salon ha sido cambiado al de: koenma es un infeliz, desintegrado, lo odio : 

**Todo Poderoso:** O.O kien es???

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** nose, pero lo apoyo P

**Todo Poderoso:** ¬¬ eres tu, cierto?

**Kazuma**: ami ni me miren, ya no tengo mazo ¬¬

_Pegasus Seiya ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O.o

**Todo Poderoso:** o.oU

**Kazuma:** y ese kien es? o,oU

**Pegasus Seiya:** jejeholakomoestan?

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** oye tu, existe la tekla de ESPACIO por si no la konocias ¬¬

**Pegasus Seiya:** ehh?? ahh yaaa

**Kazuma:** y a ese kien lo invito, eh?

**Pegasus Seiya:** ikki? eres tu?

**Kazuma:** eh? o.ó

**Pegasus Seiya:** sigues enojado porke te akuse kon saori de ke te fuiste de parranda, verdad?

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O.oU

**Todo Poderoso:** o.oU

**Kazuma:** no soy ese de kien hablas o o

**Pegasus Seiya:** no?? y kien eres entonces??

**Kazuma:** soy el gran kuwabara detective espiritual deferensor de los pobres y de los desamparados (H)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ay, ya va a empezar ¬¬

**Todo Poderoso:** -.-

_Todo Poderoso ha cambiado su estado al de Ausente_

**Pegasus Seiya:** ahhh mucho gusto, yo soy seiya kaballero de pegaso :D

**Kazuma:** mucho gusto n ñ

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ehhh.. kreo ke usted se ekivoko de salon n.ñU el salon de chat de saint seiya es el ke esta arriba de este

**Pegasus Seiya:** eh? nose de ke me habla oiga, pero kreo ke me ekivoke de salon, ahorita lo busko jejejeje

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: o.oUU komo guste..

(Y Seiya se puso a ver el "perfil publico" de todos)

**Kazuma**: tons ke pues? alguien deme mazooo :'(

_Yukina ha nombrado a Kazuma, Anfitrión_

**Kazuma**: gracias amor!!

**Yukina:** n ñ

_Kazuma ha expulsado de el salón de chat a -hn- por: por ser un maldito enano!!_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi: **-.-

**Silver Fox:** ¬¬..

_Silver Fox ha expulsado de el salón de chat a Kazuma_

**Todo Poderoso:** (Y) jajajaa

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** lo han expulsado como 20 veces al pobre ajajaja

**Yukina:** pobre kazuma :(

_Kazuma ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Kazuma:** kurama ke te pasa! solo era una broma!

**Silver Fox:** ...

_Hiei ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Kazuma:** enano!!

**Hiei:** hn.. mejor callate

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** eh?? eso es todo lo ke diras?? despues de ke te boto:O

**Hiei:** dije que no queria discutir con nadie por una cosa tan trivial como esta.. ademas, sirvio para cambiarme a una.. de esas.. cosas.. que tiene camara

**Silver Fox:** ¿Cámara? (6)

**Hiei:** si.. ;)

**Yukina:** o o

**Brujita Sexy:** O.O

**Keiko:** o oUU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ehm ehmm.. no nos digan mas.. por favor :)UUU

**Keiko:** si, por favor n ñUU

**Kazuma:** O.o sin comentarios..

_Los mensajes privados han sido deshabilitados por problemas con la conexión, rogamos sus disculpas.._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajajajajaa

**Kazuma:** jajajja nimodo..

**Silver Fox:** ¿Eh¿Cómo que deshabilitados:

**Hiei:** hn.. que porqueria de invento ningen..

**Silver Fox:** T T

**Pegasus Seiya:** wow jejejejeje silver fox esta bien buena

**Silver Fox:** ¿Cómo dice? O.o

**Hiei:** ...

**Pegasus Seiya:** estas incluso mas buena ke saori o shaina jejejeje me enkantan las pelirrojas

**Todo Poderoso:** jajajaja kree ke kurama es una mujer jajajajaa

**Kazuma:** ke novedad jajaja

**Silver Fox:** Ehmm..

**Hiei:** kurama..

**Silver Fox:** ¿Dime?

**Hiei:** dame mazo :)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** hiei sonriendo O.O eso si ke da miedo..

**Silver Fox:** n n

_Silver Fox ha nombrado a Hiei, Anfitrión_

**Kazuma**!!! no es justoo

_Hiei ha expulsado de el salón de chat a Kazuma por: tu callate_

**Pegasus Seiya:** ahhhh ami nadie me da mazo :(

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** nicikiera estas en el salon korrecto ¬¬U

**Pegasus Seiya:** no importa jejejeje aki me kedo solo por silver fox (L)(L)(L)

**Silver Fox:** - -UUU

**Pegasus Seiya:** tienes novio hermosa???

**Brujita Sexy:** ke miedo XDDD

**Silver Fox:** No soy "hermosa", y sí

**Todo Poderoso:** uyy hasta ke lo admite jeje

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jaja esto kada vez se pone mas interesante

**Keiko:** o oUU

**Pegasus Seiya:** no seas modesta amor jejeje klaro ke lo eres, y no me importa si tienes novio, porke yo soy el gran caballero de pegaso y te konkistare!!

**Silver Fox:** Mm..

**Pegasus Seiya:** (L)(L)(L)

_Hiei ha expulsado de el salón de chat a Pegasus Seiya por un plazo de 24 horas_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajaja ya era hora

**Todo Poderoso:** ya me tenia mareado el baboso ese XDD

_Kazuma ha entrado a el salon de chat_

**Kazuma:** maldito enano!! ya deja de expulsarme!! esta kosa no me dejaba entrar y tarde mucho :

**Hiei:** yo expulso a quien se me de mi BEEP gana!!

**Hiei:** eh?? yo no puse esa BEEP

**Hiei:** que BEEP???

_Hiei ha sido expulsado de el salón de chat por decir palabras indebidas._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** pero ke grosero es hiei uuU

_Hiei ha entrado a el salón de chat_

**Hiei:** BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Hiei ha sido expulsado de el salón de chat por decir palabras indebidas._

**Yukina:** o oUU

**Kazuma:** jajajajaja bien merecido se lo tiene

**Yukina:** pobre hiei-san u u

**Kazuma:** grrrrr ¬¬

_Hiei ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Hiei**: ...

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajajaja se mas educado hiei uu

**Hiei:** ...

**Keiko:** no sabía que esta cosa te expulsaba por decir groserías o.o

**Hiei:** al primero que me haga enojar le juro que ire a buscarlo y le cortare la.. maldita cabeza..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** me callo o oUU

**Todo Poderoso:** igualmente o oUU

**Silver Fox:** Hiei no te enojes u.u

**Hiei:** tu callate BEEP zorro coqueto ¬¬

_Hiei ha sido expulsado de el salón de chat por decir palabras indebidas._

**Silver Fox:** ¿Qué hice? O.O

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** no te sientas mal kurama, ya sabes como es hiei n n

_Hiei ha entrado a el salón de chat._

**Kazuma:** nose ni komo lo awantas!!!

**Hiei**: ...!!!!!

_Silver Fox ha nombrado a Hiei, Anfitrión_

**Silver Fox:** Hiei.. :(

**Hiei:** nose ni porque sigo aqui..

_Hiei ha cambiado su estado al de Ausente._

**Silver Fox:** T T!!!!

**Todo Poderoso:** ehmm o.oUU no le hagas kaso kurama n nUUU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** si jejeje ahorita se le pasa

**Brujita Sexy:** yo te entiendo kurama u.ú

**Silver Fox:** ¿Enserio? o o

**Brujita Sexy:** ohhh si u ú

**Yukina:** todavia estas enojada con koenma?

**Brujita Sexy:** ¬¬...

**Todo Poderoso:** O.O botan, mi vida.. estas enojada?

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: nicikiera te das kuenta por ti mismo!!! eres un... no kiero ke me bote esta kosa ¬¬_

**Todo Poderoso:** T.T!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** osea ke eras tu la ke ha estado poniendo esos temas???? ¬¬

**Keiko:** botan??? ò.ó

**Brujita Sexy:** los de koenma si jejejeje n nUUU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** y los otros? ¬¬

**Brujita Sexy:** ehmm este yooo n nUU

**Todo Poderoso:** :'( yo tengo la kulpa.. me perdonas??

**Brujita Sexy:** ...

**Todo Poderoso:** si si si??

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ¬¬

**Keiko:** u u

**Brujita Sexy:** ...

**Todo Poderoso:** y hago lo ke tu me pidas :D

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi: **:O..

**Kazuma:** hola!! fui por un helado, de ke me perdi:D

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** si kieres saber de ke te perdiste, lee lo ke esta mas arriba, baboso este u ú

**Kazuma:** uy!! ke karacter!!

**Keiko:** Yusuke nunca me ha dicho algo así u ú#

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** o.o!!!

**Kazuma:** yusuke es un mal novio jeejjeej no aprende de uno (H)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** tu nicikiera tienes novia ¬¬

**Kazuma:** kalla!!! eso no seguira siendo asi!!

**Todo Poderoso:** botaan T.T contesta..

**Brujita Sexy:** ke? ¬¬

**Todo Poderoso:** me perdonas:(

**Brujita Sexy:** ayy esta bien -.-

**Todo Poderoso:** :D

**Brujita Sexy:** pero haras lo ke yo te pida muajajaja

**Todo Poderoso:** si :D

**Brujita Sexy:** esta ogri contigo?

**Todo Poderoso:** no, ha de estar dormidote..

**Brujita Sexy:** bien, esperame en tu oficina (6)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O.OUU alfiiiiiiiin jajajajaj

**Todo Poderoso:** alfin ke? ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** alfin dejaras de ser "niño" jajajajaja XDD

**Todo Poderoso:** tu kallate ¬¬U

**Kazuma**: ya era hora jeje

**Todo Poderoso:** ash osea, yo me voy, vamonos botan (K)

**Brujita Sexy:** si ;)

_Brujita Sexy ha abandonado el salón de chat._

_Todo Poderoso ha abandonado el salón de chat._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** dos menos :D

**Silver Fox:** T T Hiei..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ya volvera o oUU

**Kazuma:** hiei es insoportable jejeje

**Silver Fox:** No es cierto T T

**Yukina:** n nU

**Kazuma:** yukina!! mi amor!!

**Yukina:** o o hola..

**Kazuma:** ke estabas haciendo:D

**Yukina:** estaba hablando por el msn con keiko n nU

**Keiko**: si ò.ó y ya me tengo que ir, y creo que ALGUIEN tiene que hacer lo mismo ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ayyy, alrato :(

**Keiko:** ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** quedate un ratito mas, no seas cruel u u (F)

**Keiko:** ... 5 min mas..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** si si :D

**Kazuma:** yukina.. yo.. hay algo.. que debo.. decirte u u...

**Yukina:** dime n n

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Aún sin sentido, sin razón ni pensamiento, aún sin saber por qué te amo o por qué te pienso... pero sé que existes, y que eres mi sueño._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** awwwwwwwwwwww ke tierno eres kuwababas

**Kazuma:** O.O

**Yukina:** kazumaa n///n..

**Kazuma:** ehmm O.OUU kreo ke.. ese no fui yo.. pero aun asi, te lo dediko (F)

**Yukina:** no importa n n, que es lo que me querias decir?

**Kazuma:** yukina..

**Kazuma:** (F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)(F)

(y el menso lleno la pantalla de flores..)

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** x.x

**Kazuma:** ninguna es tan bella como tu, mi linda yukina (F)

**Yukina:** kazuma o//oU..

**Kazuma:** (K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)(K)

(lo hizo de nuevo..)

**Kazuma:** todos son para ti!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** x.xUU

**Keiko:** n nUUU

**Silver Fox:** o oUU

**Kazuma:** (L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

**Kazuma:** yukina.. yooooo...

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** dicelo de una buena vez y deja de llenar la mugre pantalla con esas cosas!!!!

**Kazuma:** T

**Kazuma**: E

**Kazuma:** A

**Kazuma:** M

_Hiei ha expulsado de el salón de chat a Kazuma por un plazo de 24 horas por: sigue soñando ;)_

**Silver Fox:** Hiei!!!!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajajajajajajajjaja ke risa jajajajajajja

**Yukina**: ehmm n nUU..

**Hiei:** ...

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Si pudiera decirte en una palabra lo que siento, si supiera mirarte y contarte en silencio mis sentimientos... si supiera enamorarte._

**Yukina:** que lindo el que escribe esas cosas n///n

**Keiko:** n n

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jejejejejejjej (L)

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Sin ti los segundos transcurren como un anochecer repentino, sin ti mis sentimientos caen al vacío de la tristeza, sin ti mis lagrimas nacen solitarias y frágiles..._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** awwwwwww yo tmb te kiero keiko (L)

**Keiko:** ¿eh? O.O

**Yukina:** no eres tu quien los escribe, yusuke? o.oU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O.o nooo, yo pense ke eran de keiko para mi ;///;

**Keiko:** yo pense que la que los escribia era Yukina n nUU

**Yukina:** no o.oU yo pense que eran de yusuke n.n

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices "hola" o me sonreís, porque se que, aunque haya sido para solo un segundo, has pensado en mi.._

**Hiei:** o oU

**Yukina:** de quien sean, siguen estando lindos n///n

**Keiko:** si n////n

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: jejeje

**Keiko:** bueno Yusuke, ya es hora, tengo que dormir ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ahhh T,T bueno...

**Keiko:** y espero que estudies algo ¬¬!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: si T,T

**Keiko:** adiós Yukina n,n

**Yukina:** adios keiko n n

**Keiko:** adiós Yusuke :O

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** adios keiko T,T

**Keiko:** uhmm o,o adiós Kurama

**Silver Fox:** Adiós Keiko n n

_Keiko ha abandonado el salón de chat._

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Mas vale perder la vida por tu odio que morir lentamente sin tu amor.._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** segura ke no eres tu yukina? XD

**Yukina:** segura n nU

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: Si me dieran a elegir entre mi mundo y tú, elegiría mi mundo, porque mi mundo eres tú... TE AMO HIEI T.T_

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** aww ke tierno eres kurama XDDDD ya estaba sospechando ke eras tu :O

**Hiei:** o///////////////o...

**Silver Fox:** Yo no estaba coqueteando con el sujeto ese, es más, ni siquiera sé quien era u.u.. perdón si te hice pensar lo contrarío (F)

**Yukina:** que lindos n/////n

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** es una lastima ke ya no sirven los privados, no? jejeejeje

**Hiei:** hn.. eres un.. estupido zorro u///ú

**Silver Fox:** Pero soy tu estúpido zorro u.u

**Hiei:** hn.. de eso no queda duda..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ayy mi vida jejejejeje

**Hiei:** ¬¬UU

**Yukina:** n.n yo me tengo que ir, mañana acompañare a genkai a sembrar arboles de manzanas

**Hiei:** hn.. cuidate..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** cuidate pero de genkai jejeje adios yukina

**Yukina:** adios a todos n.n

**Silver Fox:** Adiós adiós n n

_Yukina ha abandonado el salón de chat._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** :O.. si kieren me voy para dejarlos solos..

**Hiei:** ¬///¬U

**Silver Fox:** n n

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** o o!!!!

_El tema de el salón de chat ha sido cambiado al de: yo te amo el doble de lo que tu, tonto_

**Silver Fox:** Ponlo aquí u ú

**Hiei:** ...

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** si si andale hiei ponlo jejejeje

**Hiei:** como odio a yusuke..

**Hiei:** hn..

**Hiei:** te amo

**Silver Fox:** Yo más n n

**Hiei:** donde estas? en tu casa?

**Silver Fox:** Sí

**Hiei:** hn.. no te muevas.. voy para haya

**Silver Fox:** n////////////n

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O.OU

_Hiei ha abandonado el salón de chat._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** O-O!!!!

**Silver Fox:** n nUU adiós Yusuke

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** jajjajaj XD ke te diviertas (6)

**Silver Fox:** Gracias jeje.. Adiós

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** sayonara bye bye!! (8)

_Silver Fox ha abandonado el salón de chat._

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** o.o!! me kede solo :(

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** ke aburrido T.T no kiero irme a estudiar a para ese jodido examen TxT pero si repruebo keiko me matara..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** y ella pega mas recio ke toguro y sensui juntos ;.;..

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: .. ahh!! acaban de abrir el salon de evangelion (6) ojala esten rei y asuka.. jojojo

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** solo espero ke keiko no se entere o o

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: ash, y kon kien se supone ke estoy hablando?? ¬¬

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** bueno kon kien sea, nunka le digan a keiko lo ke dije!!

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** o si no.. se las veran con mi reigun ¬¬U

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: ay ya ke importa.. adios adios

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi**: ...

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** almenos despidanse, no? ¬¬U

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** broma broma n.nUU

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** byeeeeeeee

**Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi:** mi existencia no sera en vano!!

_Yusuke "Papirrin" Urameshi ha abandonado el salón de chat._


End file.
